


Flowers and Feathers

by mandiomandi3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angel!Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, flower enthusiast ashton, malum is very on the side im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiomandi3/pseuds/mandiomandi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the angel wing necklace, Ashton never took it off. It made him feel safe and loved even.. He didn't know where it came from but he felt it meant something important, he knew something gave it to him. Something that was watching over him everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanger

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea with my friend Olivia, so she deserves as much credit as I do! I hope this is okay, it's just a preview into the fic for right now.

Ashton knew there was something out there watching him. He was never sure of what it was, but he knew it was something. When he brought it up to his mum he was about 11 she simply smiled at him, shaking her head and giving him a soft pat on the shoulder, “I’m sure there is..” 

As he got older he got more and more convinced, the little angel wing he would wear around his neck tingling his skin even more as he wore it everyday. The necklace was given to him when he was young, he didn’t know where it came from, but he knew it was important, when he wore it he felt safe. He never took it off for that very reason. It was a small charm, it fit in the palm of his hand but that didn’t say much, he had quite large hands but even compared to his brothers it was a bit smaller. His siblings loved the necklace almost as much as he did. They would always ask to see it, and for his sister especially, she asked to borrow it on important days at school. 

Ashton was 21 now, moved out on his own in a small apartment in sydney. He was happy but he felt something was missing. He wasn’t dating anyone, just working and finishing up at the college he was currently going to. But he spent a lot of time with his two best friends, Calum and Michael. 

The two were dating and as much as it annoyed Ashton he loved it too, they were incredibly cute, no matter how many times they kissed and cuddled in front of him. 

 

Ashton let out a soft sigh as he walked into the bookshop he worked in, running his hands through his hair and setting his bag down at the desk. He smiled softly when he looked out the window and saw the small flower baskets perched on the window sill, humming to himself he grabbed the watering can and slowly filled it up. But as he leaned out the window to water the small plants he noticed someone standing outside, staring at him from across the street. 

The stranger had bright blue eyes, and blond hair. He was slim and Ashton sensed something familiar in him and as he went to wave a bus passed in front of the boy, and when it was gone so was the person on the other side.


	2. The bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two, hopefully this is alright? I don't know.

The rest of the week Ashton went without seeing the mysterious blonde boy. He still looked for him quite a bit if he was being honest, everywhere he went he searched out the tall blonde figure. All hope of seeing him again went down the drain slightly when two weeks went by without any appearances. 

“Dude just let it go it was a glance at a stranger.” Calum scoffed and took a drink from his coffee, they were sat in a small cafe, one right next to Ashton’s bookshop he worked in. 

“I can’t you don’t understand, it was like I knew him somehow.” Ashton argued, sighing as he sat back in his chair, “He just.. The way he looked at me, we’ve had to have met before. I felt so drawn to him, like something was there between us or..”

Calum raised his eyebrow at the curly haired boy and shook his head, an amused look on his face, “Ash..”

“Don’t you ‘Ash’ me I know what you’re going to say.” 

“You saw him through a window! Anyone could have looked at you a weird way, it doesn’t mean you know each other. You said it yourself, you’ve never seen him before.” Calum continued and raised his eyebrows slightly. 

Ashton knew he was only semi right, he had just seen him through a window, for all Ashton knows there could have been a weird billboard or a sign put up next to the shop and he was looking at that? That’s a possibility, right? “I don’t know. Maybe he came into the shop once.” 

“That’s a more likely situation. Not there’s some sort of invisible connection between the two of you.” Calum laughed lightly and set his coffee cup down, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he looked at his phone, “Gotta get going, Mike’s waiting for me at the train station. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? A night out in the city could be fun.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure, I’ve got stuff to work on for school anyway.” 

“Okay, we’ll call you tomorrow then, we can all go out to lunch or something.” And with that Calum was off, all but running out of the cafe and down the street with his jacket in his hand.

As much as he wanted to take them up on the offer he was busy tonight, he had to clean up the bookshop a bit and work on a new project for a photography class he was taking, so once he was finished with his drink he left some money on the table and gathered his things before he headed back to the shop. 

Ashton sighed to himself, looking around the small room and fiddling with his necklace, running his fingers over the grooves where the feathers were on the wing and biting at his lip as he sat down behind the front desk and pulled out some paperwork he needed to get finished. He quickly looked up though when he heard the bell make a loud dinging noise, signaling someone had walked inside the front door. 

His jaw nearly dropped when he saw who walked in, it was the stranger he’d been obsessing over for the past two weeks and he quickly closed his mouth when the boy looked over at him and smiled softly before walking over to him. 

“Hi, um.. Do you have books here?” He asked in a surprisingly deep voice, his blue eyes staring directly into Ashton’s and making him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

Ashton couldn’t help but laugh lightly because the sign on the door said ‘Warren Books’. “Yeah, we are a bookshop you know..?” 

A blush was quick to form on the blond's cheeks and he bit at his lip nervously almost, “oh right! Yeah, What kind do you have?” 

“All kinds? What are you looking for?” 

“Uh, anything really. Just something to keep me interested.” He mumbled and shrugged as he looked around a bit. 

Ashton nodded, slowly getting up from his seat before he stepped out from behind the desk and gestured for the boy to follow him. “I’ll show you one of my favorite books, maybe it’ll interest you too.” 

Once they were a few rows back into the shelves Ashton stopped, pulling out a decent sized book and handed it over to the blue eyed boy with a smile, “What do you think?” 

“Oh so you finally finished it then?” He asked with a small giggle and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Nothing, nevermind.. I’m Luke.” He blurted out quickly and held his hand out.

“Ashton.. Do I.. Do I know you from somewhere?” 

Luke smiled slightly and shrugged at him, “I seem to have one of those faces, everyone seems to know me.” 

“Well you have a nice face I mean I would hope people would want to know you..” 

Ashton felt his face heating up as he continued talking and he just bit at his lip, blushing a deep red as he looked away from Luke. But Luke only giggled and shook his head almost fondly at him, “I like your necklace..” 

Ashton hadn’t even noticed he’d been fiddling with it as he talked and he quickly dropped it back against his chest, “O-Oh, thanks.. It’s uh, I wear it all the time..” 

“It’s lovely..” Luke said with a smile and watched as Ashton blushed a bit darker and seemed to smile wider from the simple compliments on the small charm around his neck. “I think I’ll just take this book then, maybe I’ll stop back in tomorrow?” 

Ashton quickly nodded, smiling as he led Luke back to the counter so he could pay for the book, once he had paid and Ashton had bagged the book up for him and handed it to him he grinned, “see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah, See you tomorrow Ashton.” Luke said softly and walked out the door with a smile on his face. 

As soon as the door was shut Ashton fell back into the chair, letting out a long happy sigh and running his hands over his face, he had just met the person who he’d been thinking about non-stop.. This was crazy? A miracle or something? Things like this didn’t happen to normal people, at least not chronically unlucky people like Ashton. 

His smile stayed on his face the entire night, and when he went to go water the flowers outside the window for the night he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a slight shimmering object in the leaves. He opened the window slowly and pulled out a long white feather, shining slightly from the street light that was right outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: lashton17

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: lashton17  
> and also Olivia: waywardaussies


End file.
